I Thought I Told You to Hate Me
by robinina110
Summary: An Itachi one-shot told in his point of view. WARNING MAY CONTAIN NARUTO CH. 393, 394 SPOILERS! "Why are you crying? I thought I told you to hate me".


I understand why you hate me;

I never expected anybody to forgive me for everybody I have killed;

Not even the heavenly man in front of the giant, white gates of Heaven.

I understand your pain;

The kind that drives you to avenge the deaths of all you ever loved,

The deaths of which I caused.

I still remember walking into our house;

I saw Father first.

I looked him in the eyes as I sliced through his lifeline.

As cruel as it sounds, you shouldn't be surprised;

In the minds of others, including you, that's how I finished them all.

But then Mother came running out;

Right then and there, I felt like breaking down and stabbing myself;

Right then and there, I questioned whether or not my actions were truly right;

No, I'm doing this for them.

Right then and there, with my eyes glued to the ground, I stabbed Mother right through the heart for a quick and painless death;

Right then and there, I felt my world shatter;

Right then and there, I felt a single tear slide down my face.

Then, the worst thing that could happen, Sasuke,

YOU walked in;

I had to tell you all of those lies, all of those made-up stories,

And you believed me.

Every word I said was part of my plan to build up your anger and hatred so you would kill me like you are now;

And you believed me.

You believed me, because you trusted me.

I was the older brother of your dreams,

I was the greatest older brother you could have ever wished for,

And just like that, I destroyed that image you had of me

Like the hundreds of bloody bodies I had left to rot;

I questioned whether or not my actions were truly right;

No, I'm doing this for them.

Every night, the scene would play on repeat in my head;

Every night, the same nightmare;

Every night, the same reality;

Every night, I realized just how much I lost,

And how little I gained,

But it's not like I expected anything.

No, I did it all for them.

No, I did it all for you.

I ruined your life,

I ruined Mother's life and Father's life,

And Shisui's life and Grandmother's and Auntie's life,

I ruined my life.

I ripped it to shreds.

I threw it in the fire and spread the ashes over the countless graves of the once-grand Uchihas,

All so that you could one day have the honor of avenging them all,

All so that you could one day kill me

All so that you could one day live the life I ripped and burned and spread over the countless graves of the once-grand Uchihas.

Right now, as I smile at your bewildered face,

I tell you this is it; there won't be a next time.

Right now, as I smile at your exhausted face,

I admit to myself that when I die,

I don't expect to see the bright light and the man in the robes; just a never-ending, white-hot inferno.

I admit to myself that when I die,

The world will rejoice and celebrate my death

And celebrate the grand Uchiha who avenged his dead family;

The one killed by that one evil man with the red eyes and the cloudy robes,

That one evil man with the hardened gaze and the thirst for murder,

That one evil man who, throughout his entire life, was seen as a stoic monster,

That one evil man who, near the end of his life, was plagued with sickness,

That one evil man who loved his younger brother,

That one evil man who nobody had ever and will never fully understand,

But it's ok.

I never expected anything out of the massacre.

As I said before, I lost everything

And gained nothing

And that's how I wanted it.

As my choppy vision becomes dark, I see tears threatening to spill from your eyes

Why are you crying?

I thought I told you to hate me.

As my balance falters and my head hits the Uchiha crest, all I see are those tears,

I thought I told you to hate me.

As I fall and face up into the heavens, all I see are more tears,

Tears from the heavens

I thought I told you to hate me.

My vision dies along with my breathing

My breathing dies along with my heart

And as my heart dies, I go along with it.

**The last thing I see is a bright white light pulling me in.**


End file.
